


Pureblood Wedding Dilemmas

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Magic, Sirius Black Lives, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: When Harry and Draco decide to get married, they also decide that the  animosity between Sirius and Severus has gone far enough. Sirius needs to learn how to get along with Snape for Harry. To grant their blessing for the soon-to-be married couple, Sirius and Snape must perform a ritual. Evidently, Sirius gets more than what he's bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** S-18 (Suffering for Harry's sake turns to more.)
> 
>  **Warnings:** *AU: They both live. EWE. Switching. Mention of Sirius/James  & Severus/Lily unrequited. Sex magic.*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** I deviated from the original plot a bit, so I hope that's okay! I hope you enjoy reading this! Thanks to I and A for the help!

Sirius isn't much of a tea drinker, but the mug that's been placed in front of him has captured his undivided attention. He refuses to look up at _him_. He refuses to make eye contact with him, acknowledge he's sitting there, and most of all, he's ignoring that Harry and Malfoy are there to act as intermediaries.

"So, as I was saying..." Harry begins again and Sirius scowls when he hears Snape clear his throat.

"I've been listening to you quite intently, Potter," _he_ says. "I'm not sure if the _other party_ is paying attention."

Finally, Sirius's gaze snaps up and he wonders how long he'll have to glower for before Snape evaporates into thin air. Maybe he should have practiced more wordless hexes when he was in Azkaban. He was able to escape that; surely, he can make Snape go away.

"Severus..." Malfoy's voice is stern, and Sirius shoots Snape a smirk.

"Sirius..." Harry says, placing a hand on Sirius's wrist and when Sirius looks at him, Harry slightly shakes his head.

Okay. He's here for Harry. He's here to _get along_ with Snape because Harry has decided to marry Malfoy, and _Malfoy_ wishes for Snape to be his best man, whilst Harry wants his godfather by his side.

 _Fuck. Me_. Those are the only words Sirius thinks of every time he dwells upon what's expected of him. _Is it too late to go back to Azkaban_? Is the second thing he wonders.

"It's only for two days," Harry says, looking at Sirius, then diverting his gaze to Malfoy. "We're all going to be at the manor, and yes, you're required to stay there..." Harry holds steady eye contact with Sirius, as if telling Sirius to not say a word.

"It'll mean the world to me if the two of you can get along. For a few days."

"If Potter and I can move past our differences, then I have faith the two of you can be cordial. Severus, I trust you to be clever enough to figure out how." Malfoy speaks only to Snape, and he's yet to acknowledge Sirius's presence.

"Him? What about me? Why do you think—"

Malfoy's head snaps towards Sirius and damn, Narcissa's sharp eyes are peering at him. "You are my cousin and Harry's godfather, your presence at this wedding is as important as my mentor's. I trust _you_ to behave. For Harry's sake."

"Just stay out of my way and we'll get along fine," Sirius says.

"Erm...that's what we're here to talk about..." Harry drawls and Malfoy reaches across the table and holds Harry's hand.

Sirius doesn't like this one bit. He looks at Snape who has an eyebrow raised and he knows they're both thinking the same thing. _What have these boys done now_?

"Pureblood custom dictates the two people closest to the wedded pair must spend the evening before the wedding in a bonding ceremony..." Malfoy begins slowly. He's voice is so low Sirius has to strain to hear. "Bless the rings."

"That isn't funny..." Sirius says and at the same time Snape asserts," Surely you mean someone else..."

"You two agreed to be our best men and both Harry and I don't have any elders that can perform the bonding ceremony—"

Sirius cuts Malfoy off with," Harry, I didn't think you'd be willing to go through an old _pureblood_ custom. I mean, your dad and mum—"

"It's for Draco," Harry replies calmly. He gives Sirius a soft smile, and it speaks volumes. Yes, Sirius is willing to do anything for Harry. For James's son. Even if it means putting up with Snape for a few days.

"I'm sorry your parents aren't here for this, Draco. What do we have to do, exactly?" Snape asks before Sirius gets the chance to. Of course, the bastard is trying to look like the only reasonable one between the two. No, he's not going to one-up on Sirius in this one.

"The blessing ceremony takes about an hour, over the course of two evenings. The chosen join their magic together to send a protective spell through the rings, binding them before they are presented to the bride and groom, or well in this case, the grooms, on the day of the wedding." Draco nods and Harry looks relieved. Sirius continues," Even though Andromeda married a Muggle, we had a similar ceremony for her and Ted. Of course, in their case, the wizards doing the blessing..." Sirius finally trails off, knowing he doesn't need to finish his sentence. The wizards got along in that scenario, unlike Snape and him who never saw eye-to-eye about anything.

Harry perks up," That's why we think it's important for you two to get along—"

"Or _try_ to get along on the day of before the ceremony. Otherwise—"

"I know," says Sirius," the bond won't stick. Now boy, I have to ask you, you're _sure_?"

Snape chimes in then," The Weasleys could bless—"

"My past relationship with Ginny is an obstacle," Harry says; Sirius chances a quick look at Snape who nods disappointingly. "That's why I can't ask Ron or Neville to do it, either."

"The stronger the family bond—the stronger the blessing," Sirius says.

*

Before the day of the ceremony, Harry and Draco—Sirius _had_ to start calling him Draco—suggests he and Snape _practice_. By practice, of course, they meant, be in the same room and not fight.

It wasn't Sirius's fault that Snape brought it out of him.

"You sound like me and Draco," Harry says when Sirius voices his concerns to his godson in the privacy of their rooms at the manor.

Sirius scowls at him.

"Remember when I couldn't stand him?" Harry asks and Sirius nods. "And then we were assigned on the same case and forced to spend all that time together?"

"It's my understanding the boy was in your pants within two days..."

"Not the point," Harry says, blushing. "We'd finally managed to put away our differences and learned to work together. That's when we learned of our _attraction_."

"Kid, if you're suggesting—"

"I'm not suggesting anything," Harry says with his hands raised. "I'm saying that maybe if you give him a chance, you'll look past that cold exterior, and learn a few things about him. The man saved my life on so many occasions, and didn't even ask for any credit. He did it because he'd promised Dumbledore—"

"Because he loved your mother," Sirius snaps.

"And you?" Harry asks with an eyebrow raised. "Isn't the reason you protect me is because you loved my dad?"

Sirius doesn't have an answer for that. Harry is right.

"You both had special relationships with my parents, and that's why you both have always been there for me. That's something you can _bond_ over! And you're Draco's family, and he was Draco's mentor—he'd promised to protect Draco, too. We're all going to become family whether you like it or not, and _I'd_ love it if we could have our own family gatherings without the hostility."

"You miss the Weasleys, huh?" Sirius asks, pulling Harry into a hug and holding him close. Gods, he would risk dying for this boy any day.

Harry shrugs, still clenched against Sirius's body. "They'll be at the wedding, and I still seem them often enough... I want a family of my own, you know?"

Sirius nods and kisses the top of Harry's head. "Of course I do, kid. I was shunned away from my own so yeah...I get you."

Harry looks at him then and grins. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Sirius."

"And don't you forget it, kid," Sirius says, letting go of Harry and then mock punching his face. "So we have to spend the afternoon together, then, do we?"

"Afraid so," Harry says, turning to leave Sirius's room. "He's waiting in the sitting room downstairs. Whenever you're ready, I'll ask him to stop by. I'll also have the house-elf bring you tea and sandwiches."

"Make it Firewhisky, and you've got yourself a deal," Sirius says.

"Sorry. Can't have any alcohol until you're done with the ceremony," Harry replies.

"Oh!" Sirius groans. "I'm regretting his already!"

Harry laughs as he left the room and closes the door behind him. _Shite_! Sirius thought. He had to put up with that arrogant arse for the afternoon before he and Snape performs the ceremony at sunset. He decides to hop in the shower before sacrificing a perfectly fine day with Snape. Hopefully, they would just sit there and not talk until it is time and then get it all over with.

*

Sirius returns to the guestroom he is staying at the manor, and nearly startled at seeing Snape sitting there.

"Bloody hell!" he all but shouts before he heads to the dresser for his clothes. "I thought Harry said to let him know when I was ready."

"He'd obviously assumed you were," Snape says. His impassive gaze moves up and down Sirius's body that is only wrapped in a black towel. "We don't have much time before—"

"Give me a bloody second, Snape," Sirius says before yanking the drawer open and searching for his boxers and his trousers. His shirts are hanging in the closet. He turns to look at Snape who still regards him coolly. "Do you fucking mind?"

Snape rolls his eyes, the nerve, and returns his attention to the newspaper he was reading before Sirius had returned to his room. Sirius drops his towel on the floor; he hears the paper rustling but he doesn't turn around to look. If Snape is watching him, let him! Sirius's still got a nice arse at his age, and he doesn't mind attention. Even if it's from the likes of a bloody tosser.

He dresses quickly. When he looks at Snape again, Sirius isn’t sure, but thinks there's a hint of red around the man’s cheeks. He's certain Snape's been watching at him, and now he's caught red-handed. "Is it hot in here?" he asks casually. "Want me to open the windows up for you?"

"No, I'm fine," Snape replies clearing his throat. "Shall we get on with it, or do you need more grooming time?" he sneers, no doubt trying to coax a reaction out of Sirius.

But Sirius is going to be better than this. He isn't going to listen to Snape's taunts any longer, nor is he going to react to Snape and act rashly. He is in this for Harry, and there was no bloody way that he is going to take the blame if this doesn’t work.

"How do you want to start?" Sirius asks taking a seat on the bed across from Snape's chair.

Snape nods once and brings over a tea tray Sirius hadn't even seen until then. "I was doing research on the subject," Snape says while he taps the kettle with his wand once, and Sirius notices the water begins to steam.

"It's customary for one of us to prepare tea for us to both share from the same mug..."

"Oh yeah," Sirius says remembering the silly tradition. "That works if we don't already have an amiable relationship."

"Which we do not," Snape replies.

"You need to have a heart first before you can feel any compassion," Sirius retorts. He rolls up the sleeve of his button-down shirt and waits for Snape to start. "I reckon you'll have to take the first sip so I can make sure you don't poison it."

"If I were trying to kill you, Black, I'd be more careful of the setting," Snape says without taking his gaze off the kettle and scoops up two spoons of black tea into one big mug. "Milk and sugar?" he asks without missing a beat.

"Is that what your problem is? That I was foolish enough to try to kill you twenty years ago, only to realise you had to be alive in order to actually die."

Snape slams the spoon against the tray, and it echoes in the silence. "Because acting like a deviant with your best friend truly means that _you_ are more human than I."

"It was twenty years ago, let it go, Snape," Sirius says. He feels guilty about all the things he and James had done to Snape. Sure, there were many reasons why Sirius acted the way he did, but there was no fucking way he was going to confess them now.

"This may be hard for you to believe, Black, but I have let it go. If you've not noticed, I am here for _Potter_. Potter, James's son. _Your_ godson. We share a friendship I'd never thought possible, and he shares something with a boy I care very deeply for. I've _let it go_. If anything, you're the one who is still holding a grudge. For what? I don't know. As guilty as I am for what'd happened, I am not the one who killed James and Lily. I wish..." Snape takes a moment to take a deep breath before he releases it slowly. "I still wish it was _me_ that died instead of Lily that day. As I'm sure, you've wished that it was _you_ instead of James. But we cannot change the past. We can only learn to move on."

Sirius is gaping at him because he's at a loss for words. Of course, Sirius wishes every day that James was here to take care of his son, that James was the one still alive. To this day, he'd happily give his life up to save James and Lily, but...

"Now, shall we continue, or would you like to taunt me some more?"

*

The tea ceremony goes off without a hitch. Snape, like Sirius, only likes a splash of milk with three spoons of sugar. They are both required to say something positive about the couple as they take turns sipping from the same cup.

Much to Sirius's surprise, he mostly speaks of Draco, while Snape speaks of Harry.

Each time Snape says something about Harry, Sirius's chest fills with pride for his godson. He never thought that he could love another human being as much as he loves Harry. He wants Harry to be successful in every endeavour, to defeat every roadblock he comes across, and if Snape has anything to say about it—Harry has. Harry is one of the kindest, intelligent, and compassionate people Sirius has ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he complements Draco in a way that no other person ever could.

Before Sirius even realises, the sun is setting, and it is beginning to get dark in his room.

"I'll light the lamp," he says getting up and brushing past Snape when Snape places a hand on his shoulder.

"No. If the room is dark when we begin the ceremony with the rings...it's better that way. They will shine and light the room, and we'll know that it's been successful."

"So we sit in the dark?" Sirius asks. Snape's hand is still on his arm, and he feels as though he's burning in that spot.

"Hopefully, not for very long," Snape says, removing his hand from Sirius’s arm and sitting up straight. He reaches into his pockets and brings out two ring boxes.

Sirius sits back down on the bed and offers his left hand up for a ring. He knows the process. Better than Snape, that's for sure, so he's not going to sit there and be told what to do.

Snape places one ring on his palm. "That's the one Harry is going to give Draco," he says and brings his left hand close to Sirius's and places the second one on his palm. "This is the one Draco is going to give Harry. Do you have your wand?"

Sirius nods and then realises it's probably pointless because it's so dark in the room. He searches under the pillow on his bed and draws up his wand. "Ready."

"Very well," Snape says, his voice slightly wavers and this is probably one of the very few times Sirius has seen Snape nervous. He tries not to focus on that because this is supposed to be for Harry. About Harry. Not about them.

Sirius watches as Snape presses his wand against the ring on the palm of his hand. A blue light starts to emerge, and Sirius does the same. He closes his eyes, though, because he needs to focus on his love and friendship with Harry for this to work. He needs to forget that he's in the room with Snape, that his hand is pressed against Snape's hand, and that Harry is going to marry a former Death Eater. Like Snape.

There's a jolt that travels through his body that forces him to open his eyes. He feels a strong _pull_ of magic. The light from his wand is blue, brighter, and sparklier than Snape's but it’s not his own magic that he feels. He feels _Snape's_ magic coursing through his own body, buzzing through his veins. Sirius feels like he's high and mellow and being electrified, all at the same time.

He locks his eyes with Snape, whose eyes are widened. Snape looks as shocked as Sirius feels. He'd not expected this either. He feels it too.

The magic that flows through him is unlike anything Sirius has ever felt. And what's worse, or surprising (or wonderful, he’s not sure) is that he's _hard_. The magic — _their_ magic — is a turn on. There's love, compassion, respect, and _sensuality_ flowing through them.

He has no idea if this is right, if this is how it's supposed to be, but he _knows_ through every single fibre of his being that he's not _allowed_ to break this spell.

Snape had been right. The light through their wands, the magic flowing through them and the wedding bands is lighting up the entire room. The sun's set but it is as bright in the room as it'd been earlier that morning. He risks a glance down, at Snape's trousers, and swallows down his groan when he discovers Snape is hard too. His erection is lined prominently against his trousers, as if his prick is begging to be released and _fuck him_ if Sirius doesn't want to reach down and release it.

It's difficult. It feels like an eternity. The bonding ceremony isn't just a blessing someone gives to the pair getting married, but it also forms a special relationship between the two subjects performing it. Sirius has known about this, but he didn't expect the link to take a sensual route. You'd never know where this connection will take you, and this is surely a _huge_ surprise. He's not even sure what he's expected to do after this.

Is this normal? Is he supposed to ignore the sensations his body is going through? The magic he feels from Snape that courses through his veins, the desire that is surfacing that he's not able to suppress down. Not like before. This time, he feels like he has no chance. If this is a battle, he's sure to lose this round.

Does Snape feel it too?

He's no idea how it's happened but their bodies seemed to have moved closer together. Snape is leaning towards him, and Sirius is leaning close to Snape, as well. Their feet had started to touch in the beginning, but now, their legs are pressed against each other's. Every touch, every connection makes Sirius want to move closer. He wants to touch more parts of Snape's body. Gods, he wants to sit in his lap. He wants to feel that cock throbbing against his thigh. _Fuck_ , he wants to feel it inside him.

Finally, the light fizzles out, and the ring is hot and nearly _burning_ in his hand. "Is yours hot too?" he asks and Snape nods. "I reckon it's normal then." Snape doesn't respond.

They're still touching, their palms, and their legs resting against each other. When he feels the ring cool down, Snape clears his throat.

"The box," Sirius says, and when Snape produces the original ring boxes, they both quietly place the rings back in them.

It's eerily silent in the room and they've not pulled away. Like the rings, maybe their bodies need time to cool down too.

"So that was some practice..." Sirius says finally; he was always awful at awkward silences.

"Right," Snape says straightening up and pulls back. He places his wand back in his pocket and grabs the tea tray as he fixes to make them another mug. "The second part of the ritual."

"More sharing of tea?"

"It's customary," Snape says and Sirius can only nod.

This time, they are quiet. Maybe Snape didn't expect their first try to go so well. Maybe Snape is totally freaked out by the fact that he was aroused by sharing his magic with Sirius. Sirius doesn't blame him, it was the most peculiar and sensual thing _he'd_ ever experienced.

When it's over, Snape stands up abruptly and makes his way to the door. Much to his surprise, Sirius is right behind him.

"We'll have to perform another ceremony tomorrow. This time to switch the rings. Since it'll be the evening before the wedding, this means more than—"

"Why are you leaving?" Sirius asks, and he's in Snape's space, pressing him against the door.

"Because it's the end of the evening, and this is _your_ room," Snape says, so matter-of-factly Sirius has to remind himself he's not in his house. He's a guest in someone else's house and he shouldn't be acting so forthcoming with another guest. They are there for Harry and Draco.

"You should stay..." he finds himself saying, regardless.

"Black..."

Sirius's hand brushes against the front of Snape's trousers and he's pleasantly surprised to know Snape is still half-hard. His own state isn't that far off. Snape feels it too. Whatever just happened, he still feels it. _He wants it_. Sirius is convinced of it.

"Please, don't..."

Sirius ignores Snape's request and as if he were a horny teenager no one ever said no to, drops to his knees.

"Black..."

Sirius looks up at Snape, expectant. When Snape seems to be at a loss for words, his first time, certainly. Sirius returns to the task at hand. He has already felt Snape's magic course through his veins, now he wants to feel Snape's cock. He can't stop himself; he can't _help_ himself. This is what he wants. And this is what Sirius is going to get.

It takes a few quick strokes and Snape is hard. Sirius is on eye-level with a thick, long, and pink cock and his mouth waters. He takes a first tentative lick and his own cock and definitely sprung into attention. Sirius ignores his own needs as he pushes Snape's trousers down and swirls his tongue around Snape's cock before taking him in completely.

Snape gasps and his head quietly thuds against the door and Sirius licks and sucks, and gently bites—because even after everything he's an arse—Snape to the brink of his orgasm.

"Your fucking mouth, Black," Snape says, and _finally_ his hands are in Sirius's hair and he's guiding the rhythm with which Sirius sucks him off. He bucks his hips slightly—almost as if he's too scared to fuck Sirius's mouth—and Sirius moans around his cock.

" _Please_..."

And then.

" _More_..."

Sirius's knees are starting to hurt a bit. He's sure that when he stands up, he's going to pull a muscle in the back of his thigh, but all of that seems to be worth it for this moment. He's only been acting impulsively, like a teenager, and his body is there to quickly remind him he isn't _so_ young anymore.

The magic between them is still _there_. And as Snape spills himself down Sirius's throat, Sirius feels the sensation, the _electricity_ of it all. They've shared something they can't seem to be able to take back. In fact, they won't be able to take back, and Sirius hopes Snape wouldn't want to.

*

When Sirius goes down for breakfast the next day, the house is full of people. Naturally, it's the day before the wedding, so all the guests have arrived and settled in. He takes a seat in the empty chair next to Harry. It’s only a moment later that Snape arrives, and his only option is the chair next to Sirius's.

After Sirius had gotten him off last night, Snape had dressed and quickly left. Maybe he was completely wigged out about doing _that_ with Sirius, or maybe he was feeling guilty. For whatever reason, he seemed absolutely uncomfortable this morning.

Sirius had returned to bed after Snape left, and in only been a few strokes he'd come undone. Imagining sucking Snape, and the noises he had been making, Sirius was been certain that he could have come without laying a hand on himself.

Their hands brush when Sirius and Snape reach for the same pitcher of orange juice. 

"Please, I insist," Sirius says when Snape offers him to grab the pitcher.

When Sirius looks over at Harry, he realises both Harry and Draco are staring at them.

"What?" Sirius snaps, and they both shake their heads and return to their breakfast. No one else at the table seems to notice anything.

When their hands brush again, Sirius chooses to ignore it. If he starts apologising to Snape at the breakfast table, he's sure the skies are going to part and that the gods themselves are going to rein havoc on him.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sirius asks, turning away from Snape and trying to distract himself with something else.

Harry shrugs. "Some of us are going to go and pick up our robes for the ceremony, while others are going to enjoy a Spa day," he says. "Then meet here for late lunch and then..."

"Ah! The final ceremony before the wedding," Sirius says, smiling.

"How did it go last night?" Draco asks, with genuine concern.

"Good, I think," Sirius says turning to Snape, gesturing for him to add in his two sickles.

"Very well, I believe. I followed the instructions for the tea ritual before and after the ceremony, and I believe it's strengthened the bond between the rings. Our protective magic was able to flow right through them."

"Yeah, it was a weird experience," Sirius says. "If you ever get the chance to do such a thing for a friend, you should take it."

"Wow. I can't believe it," says Harry.

"What?"

"One evening and the two of you haven't managed to kill each other..."

"Well, there's always tonight," replies Sirius.

*

Sirius is a bundle of nerves. _Why_? He's so fucking annoyed with himself for being like this. So what if there has always been _something_ between him and Snape, and Snape has always managed to bring out the worst in him? The same could be said the other way around. 

Maybe it was a onetime thing? Maybe the magic made him do it.

Who is to say that when they perform the ritual again tonight, it will be the same?

He can't help but remember Snape's taste on his tongue, the feel of Snape's fingers in his hair, and those small moans Snape made when Sirius took him in all the way.

It'd been a while since Sirius has been with someone who made him _ache_. He hates the fact that it's Snape. 

But, secretly, he loves it too.

In order to distract himself, Sirius decides to prepare for the ritual. Since Snape took the first step with the tea, it should be his responsibility to set up the candles. He doesn't want to look like a fool in front of Snape, nor does he want to give Snape the satisfaction of doing all the work. This is for Harry, and Sirius is going to show that he means business.

Sirius goes looking for the house-elf in the manor and manages to obtain two candles and a quilt so he and Snape can sit on the floor. He doesn't remember the spells he's supposed to be using, but knows he doesn't have the time to peruse around the manor’s library for the right book. Maybe he could enlist the Granger girl to help him. He's about to turn the corner and head back to his guest room when Sirius runs right into Snape.

"Pardon me," Snape says stiffly. Since Sirius is so close to the other man's body, he takes in a whiff. He's instantly reminded of Snape's scent from the night before. The arousal in the pit of his stomach returns, and Sirius wishes now, more than ever, that he'd gone for a run before doing this. Then, his mind _would_ have most certainly been clear.

Sirius is about to say something, as he and Snape have been standing in the hallway awkwardly for a few minutes, when Snape speaks. "I'm about ready for the second part of the ritual."

Sirius raises an eyebrow, and Snape is most certainly not amused. "For the rings. Only for the rings."

"Are you sure? I might be ready for other things..." Sirius bites his lower lip and knows that he bloody well cannot help himself. He's never been able to stop himself from flirting, and most of all, he's never been able to stop himself from tormenting Snape.

"Must we speak about this now, Black?"

Sirius shrugs. "Very well. Let's head over to my room then."

Sirius turns on his heels and starts to march down to his room. He doesn't check to see if Snape is behind him, but when he opens the door, Snape angrily brushes past him. Now Sirius is now the one acting all calm and collected; especially now that he can see how hot and bothered Snape is.

"That was a mistake," Snape says immediately as Sirius closes the door behind him.

"I didn't hear a lot of complaining when it was happening," replies Sirius.

"How are you okay with this?" Snape asks with an eyebrow raised as he assesses Sirius. "You've done nothing but express your disdain for me, my being here, my being _alive_ with every breath you take. Specifically if we're in the same room..." Snape trails off for a moment before he adds," Or is it that you purely don't care as long as you follow wherever your cock leads you to?"

"That's some nerve given you having _no_ problem in letting me suck you off. I bet if I pushed you _just enough_ , you'd be willing to spread yourself for me on this bed right now." Sirius crosses his arms and stands his ground.

Who the fuck does Snape think he is? He is eager to insult Sirius for wanting him, while forgetting he'd wanted Sirius, too. He'd begged for Sirius to finish him off once they'd got started.

"Like I said, it was a mistake," Snape replies.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with," Sirius says, placing the quilt on the ground before removing his shoes and positioning the two candles in the centre. He sits on one side, legs crossed, before his gaze snaps to Snape, who has been standing there and staring at him. "Well...shall I extend a formal invitation, Professor?"

Snape scrutinises him with a look before removing his shoes and sitting across from Sirius. At least their legs won't be touching this time. Maybe Sirius can manage to keep his arousal at bay if only their hands touch.

"We can't perform the ceremony cross-legged," Snape says as he sits up and balances himself on his knees. Sirius nods and follows suit. The less he talks the better. "Do you know the spell?"

Sirius shakes his head.

"Very well. I have it memorized so you can repeat after me."

"Fine," Sirius replies without making eye-contact. If Remus were here, he'd tell Sirius he was acting childish, but Sirius doesn't care. If Snape expects him to act like an arse, that's what he's going to do.

Snape mumbles a spell to dim the lamps around the room. For a moment, it's dark in the room, and Sirius can't see a thing. Then Snape places a wand on one of the candles in front of him and lights it. Sirius does the same to the other.

Their hands are touching now, and Snape places the two rings there. This time, Sirius is holding Draco's, and Snape is holding Harry's. They bring their wands up, placing them on the ring in front, and Snape begins to chant. Sirius thinks the words sound familiar, so he follows whatever Snape says. 

Part of him is glad that Snape is being patient with him. Part of him is thankful Snape takes this seriously, that he _wants_ this ceremony to be a success, because he _cares_ not just for Draco. For Harry, too. 

As the magic starts to flow through his body, Sirius can feel the animosity releasing from him. It's like a cool breeze against his face after a very long, hot day. Whatever anger, grudge, and hatred he was holding towards Snape is no longer there. 

It's a nice feeling, this release, and it's reminiscent of his younger days. When it was him with James. Him and Remus. With his eyes closed, Sirius feels himself smile. He only feels better and better. 

Pushing his thoughts of his friends down, Sirius concentrates on the ring pressing down on his palm, and on the words he's repeating. The day before had been easy, because no incantations were necessary. The day before he was too focused on himself, now, he needs to think of Harry. Draco. 

As the spellwork comes to an end, the rings lift up in air. They circle around their joined hands, the candle, and then above their heads before they settle back on the palms of their hands.

Sirius opens his eyes as Snape closes his. He mumbles something else and Sirius simply watches him. His body is tingling with magic, and all he wants to do is reach over and touch Snape. Touch his face, pull him into an embrace, and if willing, drag him onto his bed before taking all of his clothes off.

He can't help but wonder if there was something between him and Snape that is making the magic act this way, making him _feel_ things about Snape that he never wanted to before.

Sirius takes the opportunity to gaze up and down Snape's body and is pleasantly surprised to see that he is hard. 

He smirks to himself because he wants to know how Snape is going to justify it this time, or if he's going to acknowledge it at all

"So it worked?" His tone, casual. 

Snape clears his throat before replying. "Yes. I think it was rather successful. I'm sure the grooms will be happy to know."

"And it wasn't even completely torturous," Sirius says before he gets up on his feet and brightens the lamps around the room. He turns to look at Snape, who is still seated on the floor. "What about these candles?"

"We have to let them burn through the night. I can take them both to my room, or we can leave them here."

"Let’s leave them here." Sirius bends down to pick both the candles up and places them carefully on the dressing table. The reflection from the mirror makes the candles seem more sparkling and beautiful. He looks up to catch his own reflection and finds Snape standing behind him, staring. Their eyes lock, and Sirius waits for a long moment before asking," Was there anything else?"

Snape places a hand on Sirius's shoulder and turns him around. He looks conflicted, and he swallows audibly before grabbing Sirius by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Sirius smiles triumphantly before he slides his tongue into Snape's mouth. Snape moans, pressing their hips together, and his hands slide down to Sirius's waist. "I didn't want to feel it..." he murmurs against Sirius's lips. "But leaving this room without kissing you...I couldn't do it."

Sirius gasps when Snape's hand finds its way under Sirius's shirt, then moans when sharp nails dig into Sirius's skin. The magic he'd felt the day before is back. Sirius can't seem to get enough of Snape's touch, and he starts to lift Snape's robes above his head. Much to his surprise, Snape lets him, and before they know it, they're back on the ground, on top of the quilt they'd just performed the ritual on and are rolling around in it.

Sirius wraps his legs around Snape's torso, and they're frantically rubbing up against each other. There's a perfectly fine bed a few feet away, but to Sirius, even that is too far. He _needs_ to feel Snape against him, and he needs it now.

Snape lets out a shudder when Sirius's cold hand wraps around his cock, and he holds both of Sirius's shoulders for dear life.

"More. Please..." the words from the day before have returned on Snape's lips, and he sounds even more desperate.

"You want this, Snape? You want me get you off?" Sirius asks, his voice is husky, and in the back of his mind he's hoping that he remembered to _lock_ the door.

"Fuck...Black..." Snape pushes Sirius on his back, and he's hovering over him, his hips bucking as his cock glides in and out of Sirius's grip.

"Yeah...fuck yourself on my hand. Fuck...let me see you..." Sirius tries to tilt his head down so he can watch. His own leaking cock sits there, against his stomach. He has plans for it, but he knows he needs to get Snape ready first, to get Snape _off_ , before he can even think about himself.

Snape's breaths are shallow and fast, so Sirius takes this opportunity to mumble a spell that wets his fingers as he finds his way to Snape's hole. Snape releases a low growl before his head falls on Sirius's shoulder, but he doesn't stop Sirius. He doesn't even stop doing what _he's_ doing.

Sirius pushes his fingers in all the way, as much as he can with that angle, and begs for Snape's mouth on his again. Sirius kisses him as though he’s not kissed anyone in a long time, and he swirls his tongue around in Snape's mouth, fucking him with his fingers at the same time.

The rhythm they're going at is rather surprising. Sirius manages to fuck Snape's mouth with his tongue, fuck his hole with his fingers, all the while Snape is sliding his cock in and out of his hand with precision. They're so fucking desperate, but they're also so bloody in sync. It's astounding.

"I'm close..." Snape mutters. 

"Ride me." Snape immediately looks up at him, analysing Sirius's words. "Please. I bet you feel good. I wanna be inside your tight hole—"

Snape pulls off him and for a brief panicking moment Sirius thinks he's going to walk away, but Snape removes all of his clothes and smirks down at Sirius. Panic must have been clear on his face.

 _Cheeky bastard_.

Snape faces away from Sirius and brings himself down on Sirius's body. His arse is hovering above Sirius's cock when Snape takes two of his own fingers and starts to open himself up.

It takes everything Sirius has not to come right then and there. "Fucking hell, Severus..." he finds himself saying. Did he just call Snape by his first name?

Snape settles down on his cock, pushing in slowly, pulling up, pushing in again. It's agonising, and Sirius wants to lift his hips up so he can be all the way inside the other man, but he knows he has to do this on Snape's terms.

Finally, when Sirius is completely rooted inside Snape, he starts to move. Sirius wants to be able to see Snape's face, but he likes watching Snape's back, too. There are scars there that he reaches over and touches gently as he watches Snape's muscles shift with each thrust.

He knows he won't last long like this. If luck is on their side, they can come at the same time, and then Snape can take _him_ on the bed.

When he's certain he's close, Sirius grabs Snape by his ankles and starts to thrust up. Snape's meeting him beat for beat and there's an unspoken understanding there that they are trying to come together. Feel the magic.

Snape comes first and Sirius isn't too far behind.

They are a royal mess.

Snape collapses on top of Sirius's body, his back against Sirius's chest as Sirius's limp cock slides out. As they catch their breath, Sirius finally notices how hard and uncomfortable the floor really is, even though they're on top of a quilt.

"Stay still," Sirius says.

"Can't go anywhere, even if I wanted to."

When he's certain they're both perfectly still, Sirius Apparates them to the bed. Snape lets out a small surprised chuckle and slides off his body and next to him.

"You're absolutely ridiculous, Black," he says.

"Maybe..." Sirius murmurs before his eyes get heavy and he shuts them closed.

*

When Sirius wakes up, it's pitch dark. He doesn't have to check; he knows that Snape's gone. He sits up straight, the blanket sliding off his body—he didn't remember a blanket on him when he'd fallen asleep—and spells the lamps in the room to lighten.

The candles on the dresser have completely melted. He smiles to himself because now he knows that what happened between him and Snape was real and not some strange (and hot) dream.

He dresses quickly before he makes his way out of his room. Why he's chasing after Snape at this hour, he doesn’t know. He's supposed to be up and ready bright and early tomorrow for the wedding, but he doesn't care about that right now. He's sick and tired of Snape picking and choosing what they do and discuss.

With a gentle knock on the door to Snape's room, Sirius goes in.

Snape is seated on the chair near a working table, and he looks up at Sirius, surprised. He folds the parchment closed and puts it away.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

Snape scowls. "I've no idea. You were knocked unconscious earlier..."

"And you thought it was okay to just leave?"

"I'd fallen asleep as well. But when I woke, you were still out so I didn't wish to disturb you."

"Right. And we're going to pretend that only _I_ follow where my cock leads me?"

"I..." Snape seems to be struggling with a response.

"What was so wrong with spending the night?" Sirius asks, surprised at how hurt he sounds. Surprised at how hurt he feels.

"This isn't a good idea, Black."

"Why?"

" _Why_?" Snape laughs. "Because you and I do not get along. We never did. It’s only because of some bonding magic that we happen to find ourselves attracted to each other. _Fucking_ each other doesn't mean—"

"Doesn't mean, what?" Sirius challenges. "Wasn't that the whole point of us spending time together? To get to know each other? So what if we have great sex? I would think that to be a good thing. I've wasted years of my life already; I'm not going to waste any more time running around in circles pretending I don't want something when I do."

Before Snape can reply to him, Sirius closes the distance between them and starts kissing him.

They're both at it again. It's been hours since the ceremony, and whatever the magic made them want to do must have withered away now. 

Sirius wants to know that what he feels is real. He has to know that Snape’s reaction to his touches isn't coerced by a spell. 

When Snape enters him, Sirius is on his hands and knees. He's holding the headboard tightly and has to bite his lower lip so he doesn't scream out his pleasures as Snape pounds into him.

Everything about this feels right. Now, he wonders if all those years of animosity couldn't have merely turned to great sex if Sirius had allowed himself to look past his resistance of seeing Snape as an ally, and not an enemy.

*

They spend the night fucking each other's brains out, falling asleep for brief moments—until they woke and went at it again. At times, Snape would turn Sirius over and suck him awake before getting up to the head of the bed and sliding himself in Sirius's mouth.

With barely any sleep, by the time morning arrives, Sirius finds himself wrung out in every way possible. 

Of course, he's loved every moment of it.

Snape looks worse than he feels, and Sirius can't hide the smug look on his face, knowing he'd done this to him.

"Stop with your face," Snape says, rolling over in bed and pulling the blankets on top of him.

"If I remember correctly, the last two times, it was _your_ face," Sirius replies.

"I'm too old for this."

Sirius laughs gently. "Perhaps we’re making up for lost time."

"We should get dressed."

"So you're going to do this again?" Sirius asks, and doesn't wait for a reply. "You're going to pretend it didn't happen, or it didn't mean anything, or it was a mistake or—"

"Maybe we should get on with the wedding before we jump to any conclusions. You might forget, but _today_ isn't about you."

Sirius rolls his eyes and turns away from Snape to get dressed. He's out the door before he says something he regrets, or before Snape tries to make more excuses.

By the time he's out of the shower, he's feeling better. At least a bit refreshed, and ready to face the day, if not exactly _better_.

He knows Snape's right. Today isn't about him. Today is about Harry and Draco. Whatever happened between him and Snape in the past two days is something they can discuss later. _They will discuss it later_ , he tells himself, but for now, he needs to move on.

He can continue pretending to hate Snape. It can't be that hard — he's had practice for years.

As soon as he's ready to step out of the room and greet Harry downstairs to take him to the wedding ceremony, Snape opens the door to his room and steps inside.

"What do you want?" Sirius snaps, crossing his arms.

Snape gives Sirius a once-over, and his eyes widen slightly. "You look very nice," he says.

"Thanks," Sirius replies, doing the same to Snape. He's wearing dark green robes that fit him well, and his long hair is pulled back, making him look younger for some reason. It looks like he's tried to spell the bags under his eyes. Sirius certainly has, and he hasn't been all that successful.

 _Good_ , Sirius thinks. _He can't pretend nothing happened last night_.

"You clean up well for someone who's been thoroughly fucked."

Snape gives him a small smile before he takes a step towards Sirius. When Sirius doesn't move, Snape takes another step. They're face to face, and Snape looks up at him. Sirius smirks, thinking how easy it is to forget that they're not exactly at the same height. 

Snape smiles again and presses his lips against Sirius's. It's a small kiss, and desire lingers in the pit of Sirius's stomach.

"I don't wish to pretend one of the best nights of my life didn't happen," Snape says softly. "But, I don't wish to make this about myself. Not right now. Can you understand that?"

Sirius nods, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Tonight. We can continue our talks...and whatever else you think we _didn't_ do last night."

"And this morning," Sirius adds.

Snape shakes his head and says," And this morning."

He turns around and leaves the room as quickly as he'd entered it, and Sirius follows him a few minutes later.

Things always seem to take an unexpected turn in Sirius's life, and now he's looking forward to where this is going to lead him. Maybe when they're done with all the fucking, he can learn a thing or two about Snape.

There has to be a reason why Harry and Malfoy are so mad over him. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Comment here for on [Livejournal](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/293474.html) for the author to see.


End file.
